DemiHumans
by Time Jumper
Summary: A short story about Demi-Humans being put in a concentration camp. "Stupid summary!" Okay! Just read and tell me what you think. R
1. Chapter 1

It was another school day as always. While it snowed outside I pondered a way to escape. I wasn't the only one who wanted to be free but so did all of my friends. As for me, I am what you would call a half human, half tiger-cat. The school that I go to is called, a Demi-human school. We like to think of it as segregation though. Us children had no say in anything but neither did my folks. 

Being a demi-human rendered us as evil to the human populace or so that's what they think. 

We are not evil just because; we resemble animals. To say the least our feelings and pride were butchered when they herded us to a building prison. It was a prison that I would be staying in for the rest of my days. Never knowing the sweet smell of flowers in spring or the warm rays of the sun in the early morning. Those days were gone as have my liking to humans and their biased ways.

"Miss, move it before I have to hurt you!" an angry guard shouted at me. 

Oh! Yea, did I mention that we were watched by a ton of guards called the Porre army. 

Their routine was waking everyone up bright and early for classes and then shoving us back to our prisons. Our prisons were plain boring. A simple bed, cover and pillow was all we were allowed. Not that we couldn't beg on our knees for something more homey. Thrown out of our homes and then treated like evil monsters when we were just trying to make a living. We wore simple human cloths that constantly needed to be repaired. There would almost always be some sort of humiliation for us but we stood together no matter what.

In my village, a place called Marbule, Elements could be found. Those element were sold to whoever came to the village. In doing so we might as well have told the whole world to come and take us away. The Porre Army heard about the village and then waged war on us. Our chief was executed and many of the adults were killed even my own parents. 

"Psst! Sas, have you figured a way for us to escape, yet," a masked demi-raccoon whispered to me. 

"Don't worry, Boswald, I'll find a way someday. You just need to be patient okay."

"Stop your whispering and keep moving."

I kept walking and let him push us around. Things were really starting to get out of hand. 

By the end of the day I wanted a bath. They made me do ten extra laps around a track for being a smart-mouth. To me I was just standing up for Esmerald. Like us all she is also a demi-human. She had the unfortunate luck of being half fish. That meant that she needed to drink more water than anybody else or she would dehydrate and . . . become to weak to do anything. 

Today was like any day but for Esmerald, things like running the track put her in risk of . . . Well I wasn't about to see one of my friends dragged off to be executed just because she needed water. 

Even though I was a demi-tiger-cat I cared for my friends and didn't appreciate the Porre Armies harshness toward the last of the demi's. Yes, we were the last. Therefore we had to look out for one another like we were all brother and sister no matter what our type was. We had to stick together otherwise we would be taken out for good.

That night about midnight we all gathered around the soft glow of a single candle. When I said all, I meant even the troublemakers as well. 

Soggy and his small gang tended to cause much more trouble then the rest of everybody else. He is a demi-skunk who true to his nature stunk the halls, talked back to the guards, made the floors wet with bath water; that the rest of everybody else had to clean up and, to top it all off he was a regular pain who didn't know when to keep quiet. His insistent behavior one of these days was going to cost our lives sooner or later.

"All right, everybody gather round, I have a plan that just might work." I was going to lead them out of this crazy prison and to a place where we would be free. Would we be free? After we escape from here, would we still stand together or would we fall into our separate ways? 

I wasn't sure but I hoped that we would stay together and build a new town where we all could live in peace and happiness.

"Are you sure that this is going to work, Sassy?" Soggy rudely interrupted.

"First of all, my names not Sassy, it's Sasha to you, Soggikins . . .!!!" I yelled as loud as I thought would be enough not to wake the guards.

"If you think you can get us out of this prison, then tell us how. How might you get us out?" I continued because I was tired of his rambunctious behavior. What we were about to do would require everyone's participation and that meant everyone. 

At the same time I was to wrapped up in yelling at Soggy that I didn't notice a red and black dressed figure standing in the shadows. Was it a human spy? I didn't know for sure but, what happened next was a blur.

The person introduced herself as, Harle the seventh dragon. To me she didn't look like a dragon. The dragon of my village was the black dragon. 

When the dragon of my village came back after disappearing for a few days, we thought our troubles were over. We were sourly wrong! The next thing I knew the village was overrun by soldiers, that was when I was twelve. From there I lived in this unfriendly prison just because I was different. In a few days I was going to be nineteen which is legal adult to us demi-humans. As I said before I wasn't going anywhere no matter what my age was. The Porre army didn't care. Neither did anyone else. Their only thought was to keep us from poisoning the world of our animal instincts.

I continued to question myself of whether it was really worth running from this place. We were together and we at least had each other right . . . right? 

Harle, told us a different plan than the one we already had. Her plan involved us all running straight for the back door. Once there we would be greeted by our rescuer, Monsieur Lynx. She didn't say anymore but advised us to get to bed and get rest for we would need it for tomorrow night.

Like all things the day went swiftly by faster than it normally did. We were shoved this way and that. Humiliated and teased. Soon though we would be free. We would be free to live in peace for the first time in a long while. 

Before long, night fell and we got our hidden weapons out and armed ourselves. In a prison like this weapons were not allowed. Speaking your mind was also not allowed. Being yourself was also not allowed. 

There was never a dull moment that went by when we wouldn't laugh at one another . . . Deep down in all of us I'm sure, we were all hurting for a time when life was good and there were no harsh punishments. Those days were gone. 

Our exteriors had hardened by now and there was one thing that we learned. We learned that in life you have to fight. You have to fight or you won't be free. We all learned that the hard way, even me . . .

"Iz everyvone ready?" Harle appeared in the room. 

We all rang out with one answer even, Soggy and his gang joined in. We would escape and hopefully stick together where we would be free to roam and to be . . . happy . . .

As we fled throughout the corridors knocking out guards with our weapons I realized something. Like most ideas the thought was gone before I could recall what it was that popped in my head.

We fought our way through to the back of the building. At one point me and the rest of everyone came across one of the Deva's. Karsh stood there and crossed his arms and nodded his head. From him I realized that he knew something. He was letting us go! To be free! Continuing on we finally reached our goal. 

Once outside we were greeted by a Demi-human cat general who looked like he had been to hell and back. 

"Hello, there everyone for I am, Lynx. I trust that no one was left behind."

Looking at Lynx, he reminded me of my father. My father looked almost like him but he had a dark brown mane and longer bangs. At that thought Lynx came forward and looked into my face. The next moment I was crying on his shoulder as he hugged away the hurt from years of torment. 

There were others with Lynx, a boy human named Serge and a female human named Kid. There seemed to be a whole crowd of people and Karsh who I had seen earlier came from the back door. 

That night was the most happiest day of my life. We were free. I just hoped that no one would take it away from us again. We were free . . . 

Before we ate dinner I lead everyone into a prayer . . .

"To the heavenly sky

we pray

our freedom we have won

hopes and dreams

we give thanks to that invisible

unknown being

for setting us free

for giving us the chance to stand

to stand on our own

for keeping us together

through the turmoil's

I saw the sky

in my memories

blue and black 

and yet

through it all

we stood

a voice ringing out

we hoped

we dreamed

for that special day

when we would be free

and finally

we made it."

We were finally free to be what we all wanted to be

To be . . .

Happy. . .

and . . . free . . .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know this story doesn't sound right but please just give me an opinion. I know that all of you out there have opinions and I want to here them. I try not to be mad if you flame me for this because I wrote this in rather hours. I think five or six hours approximately. 

I got this idea through a very weird dream that did in fact follow this out line so, I guess anyone can say that some of my ideas can sometimes come in the least likeliest place. Right! Now don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this story. In essence this is an only chapter. If I wanted to do more I could but that would entirely up to you out there that read this. It's in your hands.

I had put this up before and i got not a single review. ( Please review! 

No review = :(

Yes review = :)


	2. Chapter 2

Far away in a small town named, Arni people talked and argued. Some say that they argued about the demi's staying in the village but others argued about how they should be treated like equals.

The smell of the sea made me sneeze but no one seemed to take notice of it. Was I the only one who realized that we were going nowhere fast with our arguments. If it was just me then why was I looking forward and not backwards in time as everyone else was looking backwards. The natives in Arni just wouldn't let us stay even for the night. Upsetting is all I can say about that.

The sun shone down and all I could think about was whether I was going to have a home anywhere. Marbul was no more so we couldn't really live there. 

Termina was out of he question since the Porre Army docked there often and would know we were there straight away. 

Shadow Forest was an option but it was full of monsters that would either kill us or poison every single one of my friends and in a strange way, family. 

There was also Viper Manor but that was also out of the question because the Porre Army often visited Master Viper. 

The Hydra Marshes was a possibility but at the moment it was infested with monsters and poisonous waters.

No matter which way I looked there seemed to be some obstacle to clear before ever making it a home. Would we ever actually have a home? It all depended on where that home would be but for now all we needed was rest. 

"Sasha do you know what they'll decide yet about us staying in Arni?" Boswald asked. His eyes sagged tiredly from the long trek from our escaped prison. His chocolate eyes had lost some of it's sparkle due to being cooped up in the camp.

"I don't know Boswald but all I think we can do right now is wait and hope for the best." I said. Boswald nodded and then sat down on the ground while his head bowed. I watched as Boswald fell right asleep where he was sitting. He was tired and maybe more so then anyone else.

When walking from our escaped prison Boswald put on a brave face and fought monster after monster that stood in our way of freedom. Now he was utterly tired and the villagers of Arni weren't helping by being biased.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter is so short. I have had to think and rethink how to continue the story. Sasha, Boswald, Esmerald and all the rest are certainly not out of the fire yet. They still have the rest of the world's opinion of them to contend with. Will they ever find a home and the peace to be just who they are? Does time change the opinions of people or will another war break out only against little children? All this and more in the next chapter. 

Be patient because I find this story now harder to write since I haven't played Chrono Cross in a while. Silly, me! :)

I do have a bunch of other stories that I have started:

**_To Be a Ringwraith or To Be a Queen _**: It's about Melkor coming back and one girls wish changing the path of all those around her. She doesn't realize but she is the key to rescuing the world before it is to late. Along the way there are clues that point to it but of course she doesn't listen. **There is so much to this story that I couldn't just abandon it to rot on my hard-drive. **Lord of the Rings genre! or section!...

**_Turning the Tables _**: This is for all those who like or love Final Fantasy Nine. I played the game and loved it. After beating it a few times I decided to write a fitting story. It's about a girl who end up there but is more then she appears. She can wield summons or eiodolons long forgotten over thousands of years. Imagine if Kujo found out about this girl! He would be most certainly after her for her powers and the forgotten summons. 

**_The Day I Became Mew _**: A story about one girl with a legacy that could change the whole world. She didn't have to make a wish because she was already a part of it. One day she was once human and the next.... she became something all adults thought not real, a mew. Obviously this has to do with Pokemon. :)

**__**

If you click on my name you will then be able to see what else I have written. Please do! I'm begging for reviews. I'm on my knees! I'll....I'll kiss your feet or the floor if you prefer. Okay, I know I sound desperate..... please review!


End file.
